The present technology relates to a display switching apparatus, a display switching method, and a display switching program and is suitably applied to, for example, a mobile terminal using a GUI (Graphical User Interface) for user's operation.
If a full-function display button arranged in a home screen is selected by a user in the home screen displayed on a touch screen in a conventional information communication terminal, the display of the home screen is switched to a full-function display screen.
In this case, a plurality of shortcut buttons to activate all functions such as the camera function, mail function, browsing function of web pages, and motion picture playback function possessed by the information communication terminal is arranged in the full-function display screen.
Then, if a short-cut button is selected in the full-function display screen displayed on the touch screen, the information communication terminal activates the application program corresponding to the selected shortcut button.
In this manner, the information communication terminal realizes various functions according to application programs (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-66850 (P. 10, FIG. 9)).